


Five Senses

by VGJekyll



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Senses, no clear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJekyll/pseuds/VGJekyll
Summary: In hindsight, it was quite obvious that there would also be some senses to attribute to each of them, beside their elemental powers. According to some research, these things went together like, well, like apparently for example Earth and Touch.





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, it was quite obvious that there would also be some senses to attribute to each of them, beside their elemental powers. According to some research, these things went together like, well, like apparently, for example, Earth and Touch.

‘Some people experience something called synesthesia,’ Andy was explaining enthusiastically, even though nobody had asked him. 

‘-these people perceive some sounds and think of it as a colour. So a dog barking may be “red” to them or the like. This does not generally occur naturally, though it can. It usually manifests itself when people are under the influence of hallucinogens.’

‘You mean like on drugs?’ Jake asked him.

‘Cool,’ was Sam’s input while biting in an apple.

‘We are not trying it out,’ Andy told them as sternly as he could.

‘Spoilsport…. wanna bet Felix has some mushrooms or something?’ Sam suggested with a glint in his eyes.

‘I do not,’ Felix insisted. He didn’t look up from his book. Perhaps already too used to the antics and weird thoughts of his companions.

‘Course you do,’ Jake insisted. ‘For your weird freaky spells.’

Felix finally glanced up to stare deadpan at them. ‘So far you’ve seen me do a lot of spells. Have you ever seen me use any weird mushrooms?’

Jake grinned guilelessly at him. ‘Nope. So it’s about time you use your stash!’

Felix let out a long-suffering sigh. ‘There is no stash. If you need mushrooms, you should ask Andy.’

Both Jake as Sam turned to stare with raised brows at Andy. He instead held up his hands as if to repel them. ‘Don’t look at me. We only have shitake and-‘

‘Shit-what?’

‘Japanese mushrooms.’

‘Why do you need those? Your family makes Chinese food, right?’

‘Can we get back on topic?’ Felix urged them. ‘So yeah, we each have something concerning our senses that is just, our thing I guess.’

‘Does it matter for the spells?’ Andy asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. Felix hunched over the book, unconsciously protective of the item. He stopped as soon as he noticed he did it.

‘Probably.’

Sam threw his arm back so he could hurl the apple core as far away as he could. It hit something metal, creating a loud clinging sound. He yowled happily, making sure to high-five with Jake in celebration of his nice shot

‘So what’s mine?’ he asked curiously.

Felix once again stared deadpan at him. An expression he often spotted while dealing with Sam. 

‘What do you think?’ he asked dryly. ‘Think hard. I know it’s difficult but try: what is something that you always do?’


	2. Sam Conte: taste

‘You have anything to eat?’ Sam asked. He had patted down his own pockets, but only found the empty wrapper of a bar. There were not even crumbles left. He stared with hungry eyes from Jake to Felix. 

‘I’m hungry,’ he added with a whine in his voice.

Jake wasn’t sympathetic. ‘Dude, you just ate that chocolate bar.’

Sam shrugged. ‘That was half an hour ago.’ 

The blond rolled his eyes at him and sped up, not interested in holding the same old conversation about Sam’s insatiable appetite. Sam now really wined.

‘If Andy was here, he would feed me,’ he complained.

Felix let out a bark-like laugh. ‘You think he always walks around with chicken feet in his backpack?’

Sam grinned at him, though his stomach made a loud growl at the thought. ‘His Nai Nai always sneaks some food in his bag.’ Sam sighed and rubbed unconsciously with a hand over his stomach.

‘I’m even happy with a popsicle or chewing gum or anything.’ He added. Just the flavour of it would delight his palate. 

Felix glanced from him to Jake’s back. The blond was already way ahead and didn’t seem to slow down. The goth shook his head slowly, seemingly giving up on catching up with Jake and he stopped walking.

‘I may have something left,’ he muttered as he pulled his bag to the front and opened the flap to rummage through his bag. Sam was immediately in front of him and in his personal space, his eyes fixated on the open bag.

Felix quickly pushed him back with a hand on his chest. ‘Dude,’ he scolded. ‘You’re worse than a pet.’

His hand reached into his bag again and fished out a small plastic container with a sugary image on the side. 

‘Cotton candy?’ was Sam’s surprised question.

Felix flushed. ‘Oscar gave it.’ He admitted and shook the empty container. ‘And I ate it earlier. Sorry.’

‘Why didn’t you share?’ Sam asked, looking almost like a kicked puppy.

Felix raised a brow at him. ‘Like how you always share your food?’ He asked though it was clear from his tone of voice that it wasn’t a real question.

Sam stared at Felix his mouth.

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Wait. What?’

‘I want to kiss you.’

‘What the hell man?’

‘I’m just curious how you will taste.’

Felix stared scrutinizing at him. ‘My… taste?’

Sam nodded. ‘Yeah, I’m imagining the metal,’ he poked at the piercings in Felix’s his lower lip and the goth-boy halfheartedly slapped his hand away from his face. 

‘-will kinda have an influence. And you just ate some cotton candy. Granted, it’s the sort from plastic cups, which is really not as tasty as the fresh ones ya know, but still.’

Felix was still staring rather incredulous at him.

‘So can I?’ Sam pressed.

Something like understanding appeared in Felix his eyes and he then shrugged one-shouldered. 

‘Fine, knock yourself out,’ he gave in.

Sam kissed Felix.

~*~

‘Dude, you kissed Felix? I thought you were all over Mia?’

Sam shrugged, then send them his award-winning smile. ‘I don’t discriminate and like kissing people.’

Andy just shook his head while staring at him, clearly trying to adjust the mental image he had of the boy. Sam grinned at him. ‘Hey, if you’re jealous, I won’t mind giving you a go.’

Andy involuntary took a step back and raised his hands again as if to ward him off. He wordlessly shook his head as he edged towards Jake, who was still standing with his arms crossed and a slight frown in-between his brows.

Sam didn’t appear insulted though and shrugged. ‘Your loss.’ 

‘I honestly would have thought taste would have been Andy’s really,’ Jake said, not willing to touch on the subject of Sam being a kissing-monster. ‘With his parents’ restaurant and all.’

‘That does not make sense.’ Felix muttered.

‘Is… was that a pun?’

‘I’m just saying that when we got lost in the forest the first time, Andy’s sense was already quite prominent.’

Andy nodded slowly. ‘I guess I know what you mean.’

Sam glanced from Andy back to Felix. ‘I don’t. What is it?’


	3. Andy Lau: smell

Andy was helping out in the restaurant when it hit him. The sudden knowledge and the desire to act on it.

‘Dad, throw those away: they are no good.’

‘What?’ His father replied. ‘We are not going to throw away perfectly fine bamboo shoots!’

‘They are rotten.’ Andy pointed out and tried to take them away. His father tried to stop him. 

‘I bought these fresh this morning!’ he pointed out.

‘What are you silly boys doing now?’ Nai Nai intervened and Andy pointed out that the bamboo shoots were not good anymore, while father tried to defend them.

Nai Nai glared at father and then stared scrutinizing at Andy before pushing both men away and grabbing the shoots. She lifted them up to her face and then let out a small huff.

‘They are bad. Throw away.’

‘What!’ Andy’s father exclaimed. ‘Why? How did you know that?’

Nai Nai glanced at Andy. ‘I’d like to know too, boy. How do you know?’

Andy shrugged. ‘They just smelled… off.’

‘Smell?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Good nose, boy. Like a dog,’ Nai Nai either insulted or complimented him.

~*~   
‘Oh yeah,’ Sam commented. ‘Back in the forest, you could smell Roland’s fire and breakfast before I did.’

He turned to face Felix. ‘I guess ours were really obvious then. But what’s yours?’


	4. Felix Ferne: hearing

The moment Felix had read about it in the book, he had tried to figure out what his sense was. Annoyed at how difficult it was to pinpoint his own, he started to pull on the strings of his guitar, hoping the sounds would help him clear his mind.

It cleared his mind all right and offered the possibility on a platter. So he started to pay more notice and then it just seemed so damn obvious.

He enjoyed listening to Ellen’s voice. His mum’s was less pleasant, Oliver’s was alright. 

Wind chimes were cool and he realized that he couldn’t keep his fingers away from them whenever he encountered one. Same went for the small metal bells some stores still had on the counter. 

Loud music was the best, he could hear it vibrate through his being. Softer and calmer music made his skin break out in goosebumps, almost like someone was walking over his grave.

The sound of turning book pages, that whispery crisping. That he definitely liked. The sound of rain outside. 

The crackling of an open fire was nice too. The crackling sound of any fire, really. Though that could simply be him attuned to his fire element.

~*~

‘What about our voices?’

‘Don’t like hearing you guys speak at all.’ Felix said and snorted at the affronted looks he received.

’I guess you guys are all right,’ he admitted. ‘Can’t say I care much for your voices one way or another.’

‘Harsh.’ was Andy’s reaction. 

‘Oh!’ Sam said. ‘I know Jake’s!’

Jake had his arms crossed over his chest and glowered at him. He clearly didn’t feel comfortable with the topic.

‘Jake his sense is-‘


	5. Jake Riles: touch

This desire, this need to touch has been with Jake for as long as he can remember. If he thinks about it, that is. For he’d never really realized it until Felix mentioned it.

He craved touch and was often the one instigating it. Be it in fights, sports, slinging an arm around someone, slapping their arm. It was almost as if he got a shot of positive endorphins with it. Or energy.

In the same manner, it felt wrong when the touch was not investigated by him.

Having others touch his arm made his skin crawl. This resulted in his becoming violent when people bumped into him. It depended on the person though. 

He would instinctively lean into his mother’s touch. His father’s though, made his skin crawl. Sam’s he could tolerate, Felix and Andy made him raise his hackles, though he’d gotten better at enduring their touch. 

It helped that the two weren’t really touchy-feely people. He’d also noticed them tensing whenever he touched them, no matter if it was a one-armed hug or a slap on their upper arm. 

He’d realized, with a small sting of guilt, that it was most likely because the two were bullied in the past. Felix in fact by Jake himself.

This realization resulted in him paying even more attention to being careful with his touch. 

He tried to keep the arm slaps for Sam, but still slipped up sometimes when emotions were high.

~*~

‘So, skinship?’

‘Well, cool. I’m totally cool with you hugging me dude,’ Sam said, trying to look supportive.

Jake send him a glare. ‘I’m not hugging you.’ He promised. ‘And I’m not kissing you either,’ he added. ‘Like, never.’

Felix snorted. ‘He might try to lick you though.’ He warned.

Jake pulled a disgusted face as Sam laughed good-naturedly. ‘Nah, you’d never know what Jake has touched, so I’m not licking him.’

Jake advanced on Sam, clearly posturing for a faux-fight when Felix mused out loud.

‘And then there is Oscar.’

Jake stopped his advancing. ‘Wait, your little brother? He’s got one too?’

‘There’s only one sense left.’

‘Well, actually,’ Andy started. ‘Humans have a lot more than five senses. There are at least nine senses and most likely more like twenty-one or so.’

‘Dude, how do you know all this shit?’

‘What is a sense anyway?’ Sam asked in a rare moment of scientific curiosity. 

‘A sense is “any system that consists of a group of sensory cell types that respond to a specific physical phenomenon and that corresponds to a particular group of regions within the brain where the signals are received and interpreted”.’

‘…uh…’

‘Right… so Oscar has?’


	6. Oscar Ferne: Sight

Oscar’s element ‘spirit’ went together with his sight. He’d shown his sight through his drawings and throughout his life, his sight had been a rather important thing to him.

He needed to be able to judge if his wheelchair would fit in between objects. Non-wheelchair users were oblivious to most of the daily problems that Oliver was confronted with.

Oscar stared with dismay up at the old state hall. He hated old buildings like these. They always had too small doorways and corridors, not to mention that there were stairs leading up.

He glanced to the side where he could see a metal plate which he would have to use to get in. The plate was way too steep for him to be able to wheel himself up. He would need to ask someone for help. Or not go in.

He didn’t have to go there today per se, right?

Oscar glanced up at the building again and then turned his wheelchair around. He hated the fact that simple things like shopping, visiting people and even going to school became a really difficult and complex task.

The sidewalk stopped and the uneven street, with its sloping ground, made moving his manual wheelchair almost impossible.

===

Felix was there to push his wheelchair and Oscar quickly pulled his hands away from the wheels and folded them in his lap. The last thing he wanted was bruised fingers again. His brother dutifully pushed him up the ramp and into the building.

The hallways were broad enough for people to pass them by, yet some still thought it necessary to sigh annoyed and frown down at him as they moved over to pass him by.

Oscar noticed all the looks. He had started to pay close attention to facial expressions after an annoyed guy had pushed over his chair some years ago, leaving him to attempt too right it on his own and crawl back into it again.

It must have taken about half an hour or so. Oliver had been upset and his face wet with tears of frustration. He naturally never told his mum about it.

‘We need to take a different route.’ He told Felix as they neared some large desks. 

‘Nah, I’ll be okay.’

‘No,’ Oscar insisted. ‘My chair does not fit.’

Felix, however, did not seem to believe his brother’s power of observation and continued on. Oscar rolled his eyes. There was always the fear of getting his wheels stuck. And his observation had been right.

‘Stupid,’ Oscar mumbled under his breath, then startled as he heard Felix say:

‘I heard that.’

They went a different route.

**Author's Note:**

> Never finished this story, so it doesn't have a clear ending. Sorry...


End file.
